Music to My Ears pt 1
by CasXIII
Summary: A zombie apocalyptic world. Delirious, a man alone finds an old friend and tries to survive with him and his group. Problems within the group may make surviving a bit harder to do. Who is going to survive? (An OcXYoutuber story. M for language and gore later on. Bad summary, I know, but it gets better.)


**DISCLAIMER: This is the first story of a two part series. I do not own any of the Youtubers in this story but I do own my Oc's. This was inspired by The Walking Dead Telltale Stories. Enjoy the read ^^**

"Fuuuuck!" I laughed as my gun ran out of ammo. "Good-bye world." I pressed my back against the wooden fence where I'd be found pinned. The undead surrounded me. My jackets was torn and the light blue was dark with blood, theirs and mine. Damn I'm dirty.

"I'm not going out like this..." My words left my mouth with quiet celerity. I briskly turned and climbed my way up the fence. They tore the bottom of my cargo jeans before I was able to throw myself over the edge. I landed heavily on my chest when I finally made it over.

"Hault!" Well, at least I know I'm partially safe, people are better than the dead. "Get up." To my surprise, the owner of the slightly higher voice snatched the hood of my jacket and yanked up. The kid was tall, six foot maybe? "Follow me, trespasser. 'Best not be a bandit." He towed me behind him.

"Where are we going?" The tall lanky blonde side-glanced me, but kept mute.

I took a chance to look around. It looks as if I have landed in a field. Wheat and corn grew in rows and a small garden resided beside that. My 'friendly' escort lead me to a big red barn. It was in fairly decent condition. As he lead me inside, I made mental notes of the outside escape routes if that's what it would come to.

The barn had a loft. I'm just going to assume that's where they sleep. Of course, I've only seen blondy here. Everything seemed vacant, but it was so tidy with so many guns and kid's toys that there has to be more survivors.

"Ryan!" My blonde 'friend' called out. Appeared a man in a white hoodie and jeans. Dark chestnut hair and a short beard and mustache to match, were the features of this new fellow. He pushed up his white bandanna tied around his forehead when he walked over.

"Hey dude, is that the Omega symbol?" I tried to banter but was shot down with no answer, not even a glance. "Rude."

"Bryce... what did Caster say about bringing home pets." The one named Ryan snickered.

"Very funny. Luke gone too?" My lovely captor, Bryce, spoke with a playful hiss to his words.

"Yeah, both of them went to search for food. David and the kids are out playing with the dog and Evan was getting food from the garden." Ryan glanced over at me. "I suggest you tie him up and wait for Caster to check him out."

"Thank genius, I was planning on it. Keep an eye on him. He jumped the fence to get in here. He might be a bandit." Ryan just nodded.

"Aww c'mon! I haven't done anything wrong!" I whined. I knew it wasn't going to get me anywhere. Bryce set me up against a wood post in the barn. He tied my hands behind me with a thick rope and walking away. Ryan looked over at me every now and then.

I laid my head against the post exhaustion. The only good part about this is that I get to rest. Hold up, I still had my gun. Maybe I could intimidate my way out of this situation. The again, they could just kill my ass and then what's the point.

"Uncle Ryan!" Ryan's head snapped from looking at me, to the child who had ran into the barn. It was a little girl with blonde hair dressed in torn frills and bows.

"Yes Lizzy?" Ryan lowered himself to her level.

"They're back!" She yipped. Ryan nodded and walked out after her skipping form. How long has she been out here I wonder. How was she so cheerful when the whole world had gone to shit?

Before I had the chance to try and slip out of the ropes, Ryan, Lizzy, and Bryce and four others entered the barn; one pregnant woman who looked like she was going to pop, another kid, a boy this time, and another male and female. The soon-to-be mother sat in a worn lawn chair with a boy on her knee. The other female saw me and then turned to confront Bryce, Ryan and the other male. From their slightly loud and angry conversation, I found out that the other male who was tall and lanky with black hair and glasses, was named David.

"Caster, we tied him up so you could take a look at him." Bryce explained to the stone-expression female. I wonder if this was the time for a smart-ass remark. Probably not, but that's not really how I roll.

"Name." She knelt down in front of me. Damn, she must be quite a bit shorter than me. She's probably shorter than everyone except the kids.

"Shouldn't you ask nicely, Hoochy?" I smirked. Her expression didn't change as she whipped out her gun putting it to my head. I gulped in defeat.

"Fine fine, calm down. It's Jon-" I paused mid-sentence and looked behind her. Another male with a dark red hoodie and brown hair and a beard walked in. A hockey mask dangled from the belt loop on his hip. "Cartoonz?!" In response, his head snapped towards me.

"Fuckin' Delirious?! Dude!" Cartoonz jogged over my way. The female stood, everyone in the barn was shocked. Bryce and Ryan looked down sheepishly. I hope they feel like jackasses.

"How do you know him, Luke?" Wow, it was the first thing this Hoochy said that didn't sound like a command.

"He's an old friend. Stop being such a hardass." Her eyes narrowed.

"He could be a danger to us." She warned. Damn lady. Cartoonz rolled his eyes. "Luke!" She hissed. He whirled his head towards her and glared.

"I'm pretty sure I know my friend, Cassity! Stop being an asshole and treating me like a god damn kid. I'm older so in all reality, I'm the leader here." Holy fuck Cartoonz. Everyone in the room went tense. You could almost hear the electric tension spark between them. No one dared breath. I think it was the use of 'Cassity' that made her grind her teeth.

"Then check him and get him cleaned up first. I'm going on guard tonight." Her icy words could cut, and she wasn't even talking to me. Bryce looked to the ground when she walked by and Ryan looked after her with a sigh.

"This is interesting." Cartoonz was probably the only one who heard me.

"By the way," Caster stopped in the exit-way of the barn. She didn't look back but everyone except Cartoonz looked her way. "don't you ever call me Cassity again" She walked outside.

"Um... did I miss something?" Another man walked in. He looked Asian with tan skin and black hair. He wore a black and red biker jacket with casual clothes. He was carrying a basket of veggies and corn it looked like.

"Don't ask." Ryan sighed and walked outside.

"How've you been man?" Cartoonz spoke to me after undoing my bindings.

"Pretty good. Surprised I made it this far actually." I rose to my feet as he patted my back.

"Me too man. Let me show you around." He lead me around the barn and then started introducing me to the others. The kids were Lizzy and Oliver. Oliver was Bonnibell's son, the pregnant woman. Lizzy was an orphan. then of course there's Bryce and Ryan. The man with the thick Irish accent was David. He's pretty cool. Evan was the food carrier that walked in, he was odd.

"That's the tour man. Oh, and this is Ebony." A huge beast of a dog stood in front of the door. She was obviously a Great Dane. I'm guessing she was a guard dog. Good idea until she gets bit or killed.

"Oh wait, what about the other Hoochy?" I jabbed my thumb towards the barn door. Cartoonz sighed.

"That's my little sister, Caster. She's been a pain in my ass since I was seven." Cartoonz didn't seem quite so fond of her. "Anyways, she kind of the leader. She's a real hardass so don't let her get to you." He patted my shoulder. "You should get some rest. We'll get you all geared up in the morning." Cartoonz climbed up to the loft and set up a sleeping area for me.

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" I stood next to him and watched him work.

"This was all in the farmhouse outside of the property. Big family so we looted after we found them all dead." I just nodded, yawning quietly.

"'Night Cartoonz." I laid down on the straw and sheets, looking up at the roof of the metal roofing. I let my eyes droop closed as I drifted off to sleep.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter one is done. Reviews make my day and I'd like to know what you think. See you guys soon with the next chapter! :D**


End file.
